Night Romance
by Sugaby
Summary: Who knew wanting a cookie and wondering into the wrong bed would lead to something sweet? B26 pairing.


YES! YES! I'M BACK AGAIN! So soon? I know, isn't it awesome? ;D

I'm just in the writing spirit again so I should do what I can while I can, right?

I give you another modified fic that was written some time ago. I did a MAJOR modification operation on this since I just took out a huge chunk of it.

READ OR DIE! *Bang*

Enjoy~!

* * *

Light from the moon sprawled all around the room. It was the only way anything could be seen without any lights being on. Fran had been awake for few minutes now. He had been woken up by his half empty stomach. He was hungry. Not starving, but craving for something small, like a snack. Right now he was at war with his stomach. He couldn't sleep unless he listened to his stomach's wishes and fed it but on the other hand he didn't want to leave his nice, warm and comfortable bed. Call him lazy but that's just the way he wanted it right now. He glanced at the clock on the small table beside his bed. 3:30am. Fran let out a moan as he realised he was awake in the middle of the night. Or rather, morning? Fran placed a hand to his forehead. He was actually able to feel his forehead and the rest of his head now that the ridiculous frog hat was off. Sleeping was the only time Fran could take off the hat. Bel hadn't exactly said himself that Fran could take off the hat. He gave Fran strict instructions to wear it until he dies. Which is why Fran made sure Bel was asleep before he took off the hat. He had to since they both shared a room together. One half of the room was his and the other belonged to Bel. Fran kept in mind that Bel could always wake up at any given moment and see him without this hat, but he decided that he would let the prince stab him first and explain later.

Fran really did want a snack but he also really wanted to stay in his bed. It was a common fact that Lussuria would always whip up a batch of delicious treats for his 'family' to have if they ever felt like something to eat before they went to bed. It was usually always cookies. Fran loved cookies. Of course he'd never express his true feelings about them. When asked what he thought of the cookies, on the inside he'd shout 'Yeah! I love them! They're way cool! The best! COOKIES!'. But on the outside, in front of the Varia, he'd simply say 'They're fine'. Fran felt like having a cookie right about now. He was practically begging for one. But he was fighting a hard fight. It was a fight against desire and determination. You'd think his desire to eat a cookie was stronger than his determination to stay in his nice, warm, comfortable bed. But it wasn't. Fran sighed heavily and glanced at the clock again. 3:35pm. Only five minutes had passed. He was never going to get to sleep like this. Fran forced himself to sit up in his bed. He then swung his legs over to the side of his bed, placed them on the floor and stood up.

He began to make his way out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs. He tried his best not to make any noise and wake up the rest of the assassins, but with stairs as squeaky as these who needs mice? He entered the kitchen and turned on the lights, his eyes squinted as they adjusted to it. Tiredly, Fran looked around the room in search of food. And he found what he was looking for. A plate of cookies sat on the table in the middle of the room just as he predicted. Fran walked over to the table and inspected the cookies. They were all perfect. Golden brown and full of chocolate chunks. Just how Fran liked them. Without hesitation, Fran picked one up, turned off the kitchen lights and left the room. Because the cookies were so huge, one was all he needed. He made his way upstairs again. He couldn't help but feel a bit weird. He didn't know what it was. Maybe he was sick? Or maybe it was because he was still half asleep. That was probably it. With his cookie all gone and eaten, Fran entered his shared bedroom again. He was lucky to have fallen asleep _before_ Bel turned off the lights or else he would've had the trouble of trying to find his bed in the dark.

Like now.

Fran had to scan around the room for a while but he finally found it. Just wanting to go to sleep, Fran pulled back the covers and got in the bed. He let out a sigh in happiness. He was happy that he had returned bed for the rest of the night. But somehow, his bed seemed different. The temperature of the bed had gotten warmer. Not that he didn't like it, and he wasn't complaining. But it wasn't this cold earlier and because of his absence it should have felt colder, no? He noticed a few other things too. His pillows were fluffier, his bed was no longer a single but a king-sized one, his bed covers were thicker and a red silk blanket laid on top of it and last, he felt something or someone behind him. He could feel something smooth and warm against him. Warm breaths could be felt on the back of Fran's neck too. Just as Fran was about to turn around to see what it was, a knife was placed under his throat. He no longer needed to turn to know who it was.

"Ushishishi. What do you think you're doing, froggy?" Came the voice of Bel.

Fran turned round anyway to face Bel. There he laid, right beside him. His hair was a little bit messy do to him turning over a lot in his sleep, but his eyes were still hidden away behind the golden locks. And his tiara was still placed on his head. Really now, how does one sleep with something like that on their head? Bel could only give a small smirk to Fran as he was tired himself.

"Huh? Bel-senpai, what are you doing in my bed?" Fran asked tiredly.

"You idiot! This isn't your bed, this is the prince's!" Bel spat.

Yep, Fran was still half asleep. From the time he had left the room and came back, Fran hadn't completely woken up. So that explains why he mistook Bel's bed for his own and got in without a second thought.

"Ushishishi. The froggy disturbed the prince from his royal slumber so now he must be punished" Bel said as he pressed a knife to Fran's back.

Fran let out a big moan as he felt the cold metal press against his back. He was far too tired to deal with the insane-prince. Why couldn't this have been his bed? Why did he have to be half asleep and wonder into Bel's? Why did Bel even have to exist?

"What are you waiting for, froggy, a bedtime story? Move!" Bel hissed as he began pushing Fran out of the bed with his foot.

"Senpai, can't I stay here?" Fran begged as he clung to the bed as best as he could.

"Hell no!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"But I can't be bothered to move"

Stab.

"Ushishishi. You'll move if I keep stabbing you" Bel told him.

"Senpai" Fran moaned into the pillow.

"Why isn't the froggy wearing his hat?"

As predicted, Bel had asked that question. Now, there were a million ways to answer his question and also a million ways not to. But guaranteed, there were a billion ways to get stabbed. Being tired sure was a disadvantage as Fran wouldn't be able to think of a good enough excuse. So he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I lost it" Fran said.

"You lost your hat?" Bel asked."Uh-huh"Did I say truth? I meant lie.

Stab.

"What was that for!" Fran cired.

"Ushishishi. You little liar, you didn't loose your hat!" Bel growled.

"How do you even know when you're the one asking me?"

"I know because it's right over there on the other side of the room!"

"You're eyes are playing tricks on you senpai, because my hat isn't on the other side of the room. I said I lost it"

"Ushishishi. The prince's eyes never deceive him because they are eyes of royalty. And you didn't loose your hat because it's right over there! I can see it!"

"How can you see it in the dark? No, how can you see with your cheap hair blocking your view"

"Ushishishi. Silly froggy, the prince can do anything. Especially something so simple as seeing through his hair"

...

Fran took a moment to note the fact that Bel was indeed, anything but human. For humans like himself did not have the ability to do what he was claiming he could. Maybe Bel couldn't and he was just lying to Fran. Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe he was just stupid. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Ushishishi. Froggy, put the hat back on" Bel ordered.

"No" Fran replied.

"What did you say?"

"Hard of hearing?"

Stab.

Fran moaned into the pillow again. "Bel-senpai, please leave me alone. I just want to go to sleep. I had to get up and get a cookie to feed my half-empty stomach, so now I'm even more tired that I already was"

"Ushishishi. Let me get this straight" Bel began. "The froggy went to get a cookie to feed his starving-"

"Half-empty-" Fran cut in.

"Half-empty stomach, but didn't return with another one for the prince?" Bel finished.

"How was I supposed to know you wanted a cookie?" Fran asked, annoyed from the lack of sleep he was getting. "You were asleep so you obviously never said anything"

"Well now I'm awake and I'm saying something. So get up and get me a cookie, froggy"

"Get it yourself, fake-prince"

Stab.

"Senpai" Fran muttered. as he turned round to face Bel.

"Ushishishi. Get the prince a cookie, froggy. That's an order" Bel said.

"I don't take orders from stupid, fake-prince's like you, senpai"

Stab. Stab.

"Go, now" Bel said.

"Go to hell, senpai"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Ushishishi. Well if the froggy won't do as he's told and get the prince a cookie, then the prince gets to have something else. Something just as sweet. Maybe even sweeter" Bel said.

"Whatever. But I'm not moving to get it. I'm too tired" Fran said, thinking Bel would tell him to get whatever it was he wanted.

"Ushishishi. No need, froggy. What I want is right here"

"Huh?" Fran asked. "What do you mean-ah!"

Fran was suddenly pulled further down into the bed. He was completely covered by the bed sheets. Bel was right beside him, smirking. Not that he would ever admit it, but Fran was slightly nervous with this situation. Within a second, Bel leaned closer to Fran a kissed him. Fran was surprised. Never, did he think Bel would kiss him. Bel traced his tongue across Fran's bottom lip and Fran accepted. Why did Fran accept? He had no idea but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was still half asleep, if only a little. Fran kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck, while Bel's arms were wrapped around Fran's waist. A game of tonsil hockey began as the two continued. The two were hidden away under the covers. That made Fran feel more comfortable for it would be only too awkward if someone walked in on them.

The two pulled away, out of breath. All was quiet except for the sound of heavy breathing. As Fran was still in the dark and under the bed covers, he didn't have the ability to see Bel. But he guessed that he was somewhere in front of him since he could feel Bel's breathe on his face. Fran blushed lightly and removed the covers from off of him. He laid back down properly with his head resting on a pillow again. Bel did the same.

"So...I'll be going now" Fran said as he began to move off the bed. "Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Bel-senpai"

But just before Fran could place his feet on the ground, a hand grabbed his wrist. Fran turned round to face Bel.

"Ushishishi. You don't really think you're leaving after _that_, do you?" Bel asked.

"Um" Fran muttered stupidly, not knowing how to answer.

But Fran wasn't given time to answer as Bel pulled him back onto the bed. Fran landed on his back, right beside Bel.

"Bel-senpai, didn't you want me to go earlier?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Just this once, the prince will allow the froggy to stay for a sleepover" Bel said.

"A sleepover? What are you, a princess?"

Stab.

"Be very careful, froggy. Little frogs like you could get hurt in the dark. Especially when everyone is asleep and won't be able to hear you scream" Bel said.

"Wouldn't my screaming wake them up?" Fran asked.

"Hm, that's true. Ushishishi. But I don't think the I'd give you a chance to scream, do you?" Bel asked.

He had a point.

* * *

COOKIES! 3 OwO (Not as good as cake though) Ahem! Anyways, I hope everyone liked this fic. In honour of it you should eat a cookie right now (if you have any). If not just eat your thumb ._.

I'M KIDDING! Don't mind me, I'm just hyper! 8D

And I say some pretty pointless crap during my author notes o_o

REVIEW OR DIE! (No, don't die. Please live! I need you guys! ;~; XD)


End file.
